The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that executes processing on the basis of a shot image, an information processing method carried out by the information processing device, and computer program.
In recent years, it has been becoming common to equip a personal computer, a game machine, etc. with a camera and shoot a figure of a user to use the shot image in various forms. For example, systems to transmit an image of a user to the other side as it is via a network, such as a video phone and a video chat, and systems to recognize the motion of a user by image analysis and use the recognized motion as input information for a game or information processing have been put into practical use (refer to e.g. WO 2007/050885 A2 bulletin). Moreover, in recent years, it has been becoming possible to realize games and image expression with a more realistic feeling by accurately detecting the motion of a target object in a three-dimensional space including the depth direction.